


Watch

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [7]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Drama, F/M, It'll become pretty obvious who the stalker is if you don't already know, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Spoilers, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stalker can see everything in the house. Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> ...I gotta figure most people reading this know who the stalker is, but idk, just in case...

He's never seen her naked before.  
  
Obviously.  
  
She’s his friend, Hannah’s friend first and foremost, but for all the sleepovers, all the trips to the beach, all the time she spent at their house, he has never seen her naked.  
  
He hadn’t meant to see her. He was glancing over the security cameras to see where everyone was, to figure out where to hit next, and had seen her get out of the tub she’d already climbed into to get her iPod.  
  
It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it before, what she might look like naked. Sam is a good looking girl. Solid ten. She has plenty of other amazing attributes- smart, funny, friendly, kind- but there are times when the blatantly, physically obvious about her is where his brain (and other parts of his body) go.  
  
Like right now.  
  
His hands slide down to the front of his overalls, clutch himself through the denim. He imagines being there with her, sneaking into the room and putting his arms around her from behind. Imagines her being surprised, but then amused because no, she doesn’t mind at all- he can’t be imagining the way she looks at him, the way she did earlier in the basement, she must feel _something_ for him.  
  
Sam has very soft skin. He knows that because he’s felt it (a hand on her arm, a cheek-to-cheek hug) in small doses before. He tries to imagine what it would be to be pressed up against her, bare-chested, nothing but skin and lips and _them_ together like he’s pictured it before, like he’s pictured it in the darkness of his room at night to escape the dark thoughts that have crept in ever since Hannah and Beth disappeared.  
  
He gropes harder, breathing hard. It sounds eerie coming through the mask, and part of him wonders if maybe he should keep it down until he remembers that everyone is visible on the cameras before him. There’s no one he needs to hide from here.  
  
A moan escapes, the mask doing little to muffle it. There are some things imagination can never quite satisfy: He wants badly to know what it would feel like to slide into her, to feel her thighs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wants to know if she’d be as soft in bed as she is in person, if she’d tease, if she’d surprise him with some passionate aggression.  
  
He’s wanted to know these things for so long, and to have this sudden image in front of him, accompanied by the knowledge that she is so nearby, that he could very easily shuck off this stupid costume and maybe, finally, have a chance at learning these things for himself instead of fantasizing in the dark-  
  
Abruptly, his hand stops its kneading, and he reluctantly pulls it away.  
  
His body’s screaming for stimulation, irritated at being deprived, but he forces himself to bring those desires back under his control. There’s pleasure to be taken tonight, but it’s not right now. He only has one outfit for this game, he’ll be wearing it for the rest of the night, and he really doesn’t think that blowing his load with his clothes on is going to make everything he has to do tonight go any easier, or feel any more comfortable.  
  
He turns to look at Sam again.  
  
She’s peaceful. She’s relaxed.  
  
A tiny, niggling voice in his brain says, _Maybe you should leave her alone? Just lock her in and leave her there until this is all done? She wasn’t part of the prank._  
  
But he hardens. _No,_ he argues. _No. It’s just a joke. No harm done._  
  
And even if he never said it out loud, even if it did something ugly to him inside to think of it: It wasn’t as though she’d tried to stop them, either. Not until the last minute. Not until it was far too late.  
  
No. She’ll have the whole rest of their time on the mountain to relax.  
  
Tonight, they were going to have some _fun_.  
  
-End


End file.
